Known safety fastenings usable in skis are currently usually constituted by a heel element and by a tip element, both of which are associated with the ski and are adapted for allowing the engagement of the usually standard ends of a ski boot.
Known heel elements in fact usually have a lever provided with a jaw which interacts with the heel region of the boot.
Said heel elements furthermore have means which are adapted to automatically disengage the boot as a consequence of an abnormal force, imparted to the jaw, and exceeding a selected value.
The main disadvantage of these known types of heel element is that, once the disengagement has occurred, the skier must reopen the lever, usually loading one or more springs, in order to be able to fit the boot back into the fastening.
This operation is uneasy because the skier has to either stoop or turn to operate the heel element, for example with a ski-stick.